Emperor of Dragons
by bleachcrazy12345
Summary: A human born with talent unknown, will of fire, heart of gold. A soul wanting for a better life. Away from normalcy.
**I tems:**

 **Crimson Light Sword: (** Shinkōshoku no hikarinotsurugi)

 **Sword of the dragon emperor: (** Ryu kotei no ken)

 **Forging a Will**

By: tchao

Tags: Au, Ooc Issei,

Disclaimer- I do not own Highschool DXD or Naruto, those belong to Ishibumi and Kishimoto respectively.

/

On September 27, the year 2000, a human life was brought into the world. Like all humans, the male newborn was born with infinite potential, but unlike most, this child was born with the ability to live up to that potential.

This birthing event was taking place in a mid-tier hospital in Kuoh.

"PUSH honey, PUSH," said Mr. Hyoudou while gently holding Mrs. Hyoudou's hand.

"I'M PUSHING YOU BASTARD. THIS IS ALL YOUR FALT," said Mrs. Hyoudou, screaming in pain.

"Hehehe. You don't mean that honey," said Mr. Hyoudou while nervously scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

"STOP LAUGHING WHILE I'M IN PAIN," said Mrs. Hyoudou while squeezing very tightly on Mr. Hyoudou's hand.

"unhgsh," whimpered Mr. Hyoudou while biting his lips to stop screaming in pain for his poor crushed hand. Apparently pregnant woman have a very strong grip while in labor.

"The baby is almost out," said the doctor, while helping with the birthing process.

With one final push from Mrs. Hyoudou, the newborn was finally born, healthily crying in the doctors arms.

After the umbilical cord was cut and blocked, the child was cleaned and was given to Mrs. Hyoudou for her to see her child.

"Congratulations on a healthy baby boy Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou," Said the doctor.

"Thank you doctor," said Mr. Hyoudou while shaking the doctors hands in gratitude.

Mr. Hyoudou headed toward his wife to see her crying tears of happiness.

"He's beautiful honey," says Mrs. Hyoudou while cooing at the baby.

"He is beautiful honey, he has my eyes while he has your delicate facial features," said Mr. Hyoudou while smiling.

"Your right, he does," said Mrs. Hyoudou happily, while ecstatic at the fact that the baby resembles both of them.

"What should we name him?" asked Mr. Hyoudou while scratching his chin in thought.

"Hmmm...I know lets name his Issei, after the shrine of Amaterasu – Issei shrine- that we went to," said Mrs. Hyoudou while smiling happily at her naming choice.

"Hmmm… Issei Hyoudou… It has a nice ring to it," said Mr. Hyoudou while nodding in agreement.

"Issei, I can't wait to see how you grow up," said Mrs. Hyoudou while being hopeful for the future.

/

Time skip- 5 years

Issei age 5.

/

Through caring for Issei for five, Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou can't help notice that Issei was very different compared to other children.

At one year of age, Issei was capable of speech. In his second year he was able to do basic math. At three years of age, Issei could do algebra and calculus. When he was five years old, Issei began to read all of Mr. Hyoudou old college textbooks; regarding science, anatomy, chemistry and biology.

Due to this, Mr. Hyoudou decided to take Issei to psychologist for an IQ test.

When the results came back, it was reveled that Issei had an astronomically high IQ of 312.

Naturally, Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou were shocked when they heard of the results. They could not believe that their child is a genius of that caliber. They could not believe that their child was smarter than most geniuses combined. Geniuses like Albert Einstein and Steven Hawking pale in comparison to that estimated intellect. The amount of people that had a similar IQ could be counted with only one hand.

After that IQ was revealed, many highly reputable institutions and even the government itself called to give Issei a place in their schools.

Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou were considering some of them as they were great opportunities for Issei, but after further research they found that many geniuses were socially stunted due to those opportunities and some even committed suicide since they fit in no places.

Thus the Hyoudou's decided that Issei would grow up at a normal rate, going to elementary, middle and high schools like normal children. But they would still try to provide for Issei's intellectual needs with college and university level books.

/

Time skip- 10 years

Issei age 15

/

Its morning, the sun was shining, the birds chirping and the annoying alarm of Issei's alarm clock was going off.

"ugh… shut up you stupid alarm clock," said Issei while resisting the urge to throw his alarm clock out of the window and smashing it to bits.

Issei is not a morning person.

 **Issei POV:**

Man I hate that stupid alarm clock. When I build a time machine, the first thing I am going to do is off the creator of the alarm clock; James F. Reynolds. Stupid Reynolds…what kind of a name is _Reynolds_ anyway?

Issei's mother yelled out from the downstairs kitchen "Issei wake up; remember it's your first day at your new school."

Issei yelled back, "coming mom, let me get ready first."

Issei's mom replied, "alright Issei."

While Issei was getting ready he was thinking about the weird dream he has last night. It was about a large red dragon staring at him in dancing red flames.

Man that was a weird dream, the dragon was huge it was about 42.538 meters tall and it seemed to resemble a western dragon. It kind of looked like the dragon on the national flag of Wales; Y Ddraig Goch.

As I head toward the downstairs dining room I hear my mother telling me to sit down and eat the bacon and eggs she made for breakfast.

"Feeling Western today mom," I asked seeing the typical American breakfast in front of me.

My mother playfully replied, "I felt like trying something new today, how is it Issei?"

"It was really good mom." I reply happily while munching on a piece of bacon.

My mom then turned around with a happy smile, humming while she made breakfast for my dad.

"So son, what do you think about your new school- Kuoh Academy?"

"Honestly dad… I believe that it will be boring. I am way past the others in my academics, I am currently working on theories and equations on space/time manipulation which may change our understanding of the universe and they are still doing algebra."

"Hehehe… I forgot my son is a super genius. But remember Issei the reason why you're going to school is because you deserve to have a normal life. Make friends Issei…also get a girlfriend, I want grandchildren."

I was shocked by my dad's sudden statement and I yelled out loud, "Daddd...I'm still a teenager, I'm too young to have children."

My mom replied, "Your dad is right Issei, you spend too much time in that basement laboratory of yours. If it keeps on going on like this, I'll never have any grandchildren to spoil."

"Not you too mom," I whined

My mom replied, "Besides Issei if you didn't notice you're a very handsome young boy, a lot of girls were after you in middle school."

"They were just looking for some tutoring mom, I'm not that handsome." I replied.

They both replied with a sigh, with my mom saying that I was such an oblivious child and then they were complaining about grandchildren again.

Man… what a bother.

I think I'll just leave for Kuoh academy when they're not looking.

 **End Issei POV**

/

Skip to Kuoh Academy

/

As Issei headed toward the main entrance of the academy, he can't but help notice how extravagant the school is. It looks like it's based off of Victorian architecture maybe a little European influence with the front building looking one of those expensive looking manors that those only of high class can afford.

 **Issei POV**

Hmmm…So this is Kuoh academy. I'm glad I got a scholarship for this school, if I didn't it would probably cost my parents a fortune to send me here.

So let's see class 2A in the right wing. Directions are simple; I think I just enter the front building then two rights if I am looking at this map correctly.

 **End Issei POV**

Unknown to Issei, two second year students were watching him, both female. One was a busty red head and the other a busty black haired woman. They were the two great one-samas of the school; Rias Gremory and Akeno Himajima, respectively.

 **Rias POV**

"Akeno, did you notice something strange about that brown haired boy?"

"Yes I did Rias, there is this strange aura about him. Do you think…?"

"Yes, I believe that our new Kohai has a sacred gear"

Licking her lips Akeno said, "Do you plan on recruiting him."

"Maybe, for a human his aura is pretty strong. But for now let's just watch him."

Akeno replied, "I'll tell Kiba and Koneko to watch over him also."

"Good"

 **End Rias POV**

/

At classroom 2A

/

 **Issei POV**

Hmmm…It looks like this is classroom 2A

As I enter I see that most of the class is full, with 85% being female and the rest male.

Looks like there's a free seat by the window, I'll just take that one.

As I was walking over to my seat, I noticed that many of the females were looking at me with mild blushes.

Wow I guess my mom was right, I am attractive. But, that also means that I am oblivious for not noticing this attention in middle school. Hmmm…I could have already gotten a girlfriend a long time ago. Well whatever being in a relationship didn't interest him anyway.

My attention was caught by a sudden call. It was the teacher taking attendance. He just called my name.

"Present" I replied while raising my hand.

The teacher just checked my name and continued taking attendance.

After he was done he silenced the class and looked like he was about to make an announcement.

The teacher announced, "Class, we will have a diagnostic test, to see where you are in your academics,"

The entire class, except for me of course, groaned out of disappointment.

The teacher began handing out the tests. 5 minutes later he announced the start of the test.

Man these questions are easy; I did these while I was three years old.

….

Wow, I finished about 4 minutes and 32 seconds into the test.

"Sensei," I called out to the teacher, unknowingly attracting the attention of the entire class.

"What is it…Issei," he replied.

"I'm finished the test," I replied.

"B-but that's impossible it was 5 pages long and had 32 complex problems. Are you sure you did all of them!"

"Just look sensei." I replied while being mildly annoyed by his mistrust.

"…"

"T-they're all right!?"

Man the entire class is staring at me in disbelief, I can hear some people questioning whether I cheated or not.

Hmmm… maybe Junior High isn't for someone on my level. I just have a feeling that my Junior High days are going to suck.

/

Time skip 4 days

At Kuoh Academy

/

Man this school is just so boring, the classes are too easy. I made no friends because everyone is just intimidated by my intellect. The only people who talk to me are these two nincompoops named Matsuda and Motohama. These two gained a title in just two days, the perverted duo. It doesn't help my rep by hanging out with them, but it is pretty funny watching them get beat up by the kendo team because they peaked on them in the changing room.

"Sighhhhh…" this school sucks.

 **End Issei POV**

/

Skip to Occult research club

/

 **Rias POV**

"What have you found out about him?" I asked my peerage.

Kiba answered, "He seems to be just a normal human to me, albeit very intelligent."

"He doesn't have many friends, and the only two he hangs out with is the perverted duo," said Koneko while sitting on the couch while eating the cookies that Akeno baked.

Akeno replied, "I did a bit of research Rias, I found out that he is not as average as he acts,"

"What is different about him Akeno"

"I found out that he's ridiculously smart Rias, he had an IQ of 312 while he was just five years old."

The entire club was startled, an intellect that large has large has not been recorded since Ajuka Beelzebub, and he had an IQ of 196.

"We need him," I replied with finality. Even if he doesn't have a sacred gear, I can let someone with that much potential get away.

"On the plus side, he is pretty handsome; some of the females are even creating a fan club for him, he even has a title."

"What title?"

"The Intellectual Prince." Akeno replied with a mild look of amusement in her eyes.

/

Skip to Issei, walking towards a bridge on the path to home.

/

 **Issei POV:**

Haaa…maybe I should have just gone to MIT or even Harvard. Tch…making friends…yeah right mom.

"Um…hello," I turned around to see who's talking to me.

Wow, she's beautiful. Her long black hair, innocent purple eyes and together with that cute nervous smile…in all she was breath taking. But, I can't help feel a shiver in my spine when I look at her.

What's with this girl? She looks so innocent but my instincts are telling me to get away from her. Well, whatever must something I ate, I knew that sandwich didn't look right.

"Hi…," I said rather awkwardly.

"Hm, my name is Amano Yuuma…w-will you go out with me?" She asked nervously.

"Are you sure? You don't even know me."

"I watched you while you're in school; I know that you are kind, and smart. A-and I have fallen for you…please g-go out with me." She said nervously with a cute smile.

As I analyzed her for a moment, I noticed a few discrepancies. Her stutter is a few milliseconds too short and a bit too organized, so it can be concluded that it is fake. The smile, while convincing, does not have the proper facial features corresponding to show true emotion, so it too can be concluded as fake. I also did not show much behavior in school to show my kindness, I even been a little sadistic in taking pleasure from the perverted duo's pain. What the hell…everything about her is fake!

Hmmm…this might be fun. I want to solve the mystery of why she's lying to me. Finally something interesting happens!

"Yes, I'll be happy to go on a date with you," I replied while putting on the best fake smile I could on my normally stoic face.

"That's great! Meet me at Kuoh Academy's front gate at 12:00 pm."

"Ok,"

As I watch her run off, I can't but help thinking that maybe going out with someone who tried to lie to you isn't such a good idea.

Mah…what's the worst that could happen.

 **End Issei POV**

Issei then moved towards home once again. But unknown to him Rias Gremory's rook, Koneko, was observing him. She noticed that the person named 'Amano Yuuma,' is actually a fallen angel and in light of this information she left to tell Rias about the situation.

/

Skip to Issei

At Home

/

 **Issei POV**

Finally home, man I can't wait to make actual progress scientifically.

"Taidaima (I'm home in Japanese),"

"Welcome home Issei. Did anything eventful happen today?" My mom said cheerily.

"Nothing much…oh I got a girlfriend if that's worth anything,"

"W-what! Otou-san come quick, Issei finally got a girlfriend," said my mother while crying comically.

"Issei got a girlfriend! That's great! Our son is not gay…we can finally grandchildren," said my dad while comically crying and hugging Okaa-san.

I was not thaaat dense…was I?

Well whatever, at least it provides me with some amusement.

Sighing I just said, "I'm just going to my lab…and do some research or something."

"Wait, remember Issei, your Otou-san and I start our vacation tomorrow we'll be away for at least 30 days."

"I know mom, you told me a week ago. Have fun, I'll be alright.

At that statement I just walked away from my bawling parents and headed towards the basement where my lab is located.

As I headed downstairs, I can't help thinking of what 'Yuuma's' game was, if that's even her real name,…well I'll just figure out tomorrow anyway.

As I head towards the entrance of the laboratory, my heavily fortified and reinforced door stood in the way, so I entered a series of 6 digit codes and a retina scanning to enter my lab.

Man I love that hum of working machinery.

Today is the day I focus on genetics, my genetics to be specifics.

So I take samples of various bodily fluids and tissue samples to code for my DNA.

Let's see… put it in the genetic analyzer I built when I was 10, and a few hours later my genetic coding should be recorded.

"…"

Man, that took longer than I thought; maybe I should upgrade my machinery…naw…too lazy.

Let's see my coding…hmmm…no mutations, no abnormalities…looks to be in healthy condition. That's good; I would hate to know that I have some rare genetic disorder. I wonder why I thought to check my genetic coding today; I did build this machine when I was 10 after all. I probably just left it alone for other, more interesting, projects. I seriously wonder if my eidetic memory is failing me.

Pondering on the subject I saw that the time shown on the clock was 11 pm.

Actually I'll continue this the day after tomorrow, I do have a date tomorrow and I certainly need to be fresh for that so I think I'll just sleep.

/

Time Skip: Tomorrow at 12 pm

Location: Kuoh Academy entrance

/

'Man that was a strange walk, some creepy guy even gave me a strange flier with a pentagram on it. The only reason I kept it because it reminded me of something. Hmmm… I think I saw it on the internet once… a devil summon? Well whatever the novelty of it is enough for me to hold on to it further until I can further analyze its content.'

It seems I reached the school entrance.

"Hello Yuuma," I greeted with a fake nervousness.

 **[Insert Canon date here minus the perviness]**

/

Time Skip: Sunset

Location: At park near water fountain

/

"Issei, can you do something for me," Raynare said nervously.

Hmph…seems like her true intentions will be revealed now.

"What can I do for you," I said trying to keep a fake smile on my face.

"Will you die for me?"

"What…can you repeat that, I seem to have misheard your statement?"

'Don't tell me this chick is some kind of serial killer. Damn you curiosity for bringing me into this! I'm too young to die!'

"I said will you die for me." As she asked again her body was undergoing a transformation. First all her clothes disintegrated, then a pair of coal black wings sprouted out of her back and finally she magically got… an S&M costume on?

'That's impossible; I am actually seeing a real life example of physical transformation and matter conversion! Her clothes disappeared and then reorganized its structure into new pattern? The amount of calculations and the level of technology for that to actually happen…it's…mind boggling. At its current development, humanity is centuries away from achieving this feat, I myself would take about 20 years to reach that level of matter manipulation. Thus, according to this phenomenon, this being might not be from this world… maybe an alien? I must know!'

"Are you an alien?"

"what?" 'Yuuma' asked thrown off balance by my sudden question.

"Are you an alien?" I asked again impatiently.

"Of course not, I am a fallen angel."

"A fallen angel?"

'Like in the bible? Mythical creatures are real?! That means mythology and legends might be real also! The possibilities are endless!'

BUZZ

HYU

DON

"Guhhh. What's this sharp pain in my stomach?!" As I looked down I see a purple spear of light sticking out of my stomach. Hard light, she can do that too?!

"I genuinely enjoyed my date with you Issei, but I just can't let you live. You're too much of a threat. Blame the god who put that sacred gear in you."

"Sa-cred g-gear?" I asked while wheezing and coughing out blood.

'I am a scientist. I might as well learn something before I die.'

"Since you're going to die anyway, I'll just tell you. Just think of it as repayment for the date. Sacred Gears are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the biblical god. They can do many things from freezing time, to controlling space or even beating a god. The sacred gear you have is pretty strong; who knows it might have even been a Longinus. Well later Issei I have to go now, I do have better things to do after all," said 'Yuuma' while taking flight and fleeing from the scene.

'I want to live, so many new possibilities opened up. I have to know! I need to know! I want to learn more! I want to live! I want to live! I want to live! I want to live! I want to live! I want to live! I want to live! I want to live! I want to live! I want to live! I want to live! I want to live! I want to live! I want to live! I want to live! **I need to LIVE!** '

Unknown to Issei his desperate will to live triggered two reactions. The first, awaken an ancient being which resides in Issei. The other was to trigger the devil summoning circle on the flier given to Issei.

"So you were the one who called me."

Suddenly, someone appears in front of me, and she talks to me.

I can't tell who it is since my eyes are blurry.

"Looks like you are dying. Your wound...oh my, looks like something interesting is happening to you. So it's you… This truly is interesting."

She's laughing as if she found something interesting.

...I wonder what's so funny...

"If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. Your life that is. From now, you will live for me."

Before I lost consciousness, I saw a brilliant crimson hair in front of me.

'Is that Rias Gremory' was my last thought before I lost consciousness.

/

Time Skip: Sunday morning

Location: Hyoudou residence- Issei's bedroom

/

[Beep- Beep- Beep- Beep- Beep- Beep- Beep- Beep- Beep- Beep]

'Damn that stupid alarm clock.'

'Wait… yesterday... I'm not dead?'

'I'm in my bedroom?'

'Was it a dream?'

'No, I never dream. That event must have occurred, my memory is infallible.'

'But my wound… the hole in my stomach was at least 8 cm in diameter. Now it's healed…how is it possible.'

Suddenly the color red flashed in my mind.

'Yes, that red haired woman… Rias Gremory… must have healed me. Even though that wound was definitely fatal, she must have used some kind of matter or energy manipulation to stimulate rapid healing of my stomach.

"Hmmm… my parents should be away today. Their vacation lasts for at least 30 days… so I have 30 days to research what fully happened yesterday. To the lab!…Hehehe…I always wanted to say that."

/

Location: Hyoudou residence- Issei's lab

/

'Let's start the experiments.'

 **Experimental Log 1**

Subject: Issei Hyoudou

Initial testing for: Physical condition, bone density, structural, muscle fiber tensile strength, muscle fiber strength, overall body strength, basal metabolic rate, ligament strength testing and bone collagen elasticity.

Results:

Physical condition of subject is at a peak. Subject also seems to have enhanced stamina way above normal human limits. Maximum speed has quintupled to about 45 miles per hour. All of the subject's senses have been enhanced exponentially. Subject can now see in the dark and can see details which are .25 mm in length from 6 meters away with no issues. The subject's smell has been enhanced to that of a canine's; subject can even smell water from 2000 meters away (note: this test was done outside not in a controlled environment, results are estimates). Touch has also been enhanced to the point of feeling changing air currents. Hearing range has also been enhanced to the point that the subject can hear noises from 2.3 Hz to 18 MHz. But taste has been strangely left alone.

Bone density has exponentially increased. Subject seems to have acquired a minor regenerative factor of 24 times the speed of healing among humans. Metabolic rate has strangely stayed the same for reasons unknown. Normally the metabolic rate should have increased to provide for the body enhanced performance, this phenomenon points to the hypothesis that overall body efficiency has grown significantly. Overall body strength has increases 5 fold and flexibility has also increased. Subject has developed extra set of bones near the lower spine. Further investigation revealed a set of wings which can retract, but the wingspan is not enough to provide lift. Conclusion it may be a vestigial structure.

Phenomenon: Scans of the normal frequencies of the normal human body have shown signature of an unknown energy source. Investigate:

[Three Hours later:]

Hmmm… it seems that the unknown source of energy seems to respond to my will. No… rather my imagination.

 **End Issei POV**

As Issei concentrated on creating spheres of crimson colored energy in his hands he heard a voice.

 **[So it seems my host is talented]**

"Wha…who's there?!" Issei responded looking for the one who spoke.

 **[I am not in the corporeal world; I exist inside your sacred gear]**

"You are my sacred gear?"

 **[Close, I am the dragon who is sealed inside your sacred gear.]**

"You're the large red dragon from my dream."

 **[Yes. That was my attempt to contact you. Allow me to properly introduce myself… I am the Red Dragon Emperor- Ddraig]**

"So am I right when I say that your are the spirit/source of power of my sacred gear"

 **[Yes, that is correct. You're quite astute partner]**

"Partner… hmmm… d-do you want to be friends Ddraig?"

 **[W-what?]**

"Well I don't have many, actually any, friends so do you want to be my friend?" Issei asked nervously scratching the back of his head.

' **Well you might be one of the most interesting hosts yet partner. Most just see me as a weapon; you're actually the first host to actually ask a question like that.'**

 **[Heh… interesting… very well Issei, this red Dragon is now your friend]**

"Finally I got a friend… it only took me 15 years… wait unless… you're not a hallucination… are you Ddraig? Did I finally turn insane?"

Sweat dropping Ddraig replied:

 **[No partner, I'm actually real and I am the spirit which resides in your sacred gear. On the other hand, I am fairly sure that you are not insane.]**

"Hmmm, too bad, I always wanted to be a mad scientist," replied Issei with a sad sigh.

 **[…]**

"That was a joke, or at least my attempt at a joke. I heard friends joke with each other all the time." 

**[… that was a bad joke partner.]**

"…anyway how do I even access my sacred gear? Actually what is my sacred gear?"

 **[Your sacred gear is the Boosted gear, one of the thirteen Longinus. Before you ask, Longinus is the highest class of sacred gear; they are weapons which can kill gods.]**

"Boosted gear… I'll assume its ability is to boost the owner's power."

 **[Correct again, it doubles the wearer's power every 10 seconds.]**

"That is a seriously overpowered ability… I love you."

 **[Thanks partner.]** Ddraig said while puffing out his chest in pride.

"So how do I use said sacred gear."

 **[Just imagine the strongest thing while concentrating intensely.]**

"I see… that's pretty simple."

'Hmmm… the strongest thing… a hyper nova. Yes, imagine myself being right in the middle of a hyper nova'

Chzzzk

As Issei looked towards his left arm, he saw it being covered by a draconian gauntlet. It was red with claws and had a pair of golden horns attached to the sides.

' **Strange, he was supposed to have the twice critical form of the gear not the full version'**

"This thing is badass Ddraig. Hmmm… let's try it. How do I make it work? Maybe its voice operated."

"Double"

….

"Multiply"

….

 **[Partner?]**

"I'm just trying to get it to work Ddraig. Maybe… boost!"

 **[Boost]**

As the gauntlet responded to Issei's command, Issei felt his physical strength double, his reflexes, his calculative abilities and even the strange energy source double inside him.

"Ddraig what is the strange energy source residing inside me?"

 **[That's just your demonic energy]**

"Why do I have demonic energy… unless… am I still human Ddraig?"

 **[… No. You are no longer a human Issei, you are now a devil.]**

"A devil? How did I become one in the first place?... wait… did it have to do with the red headed girl, Rias Gremorry?"

 **[Hooo, you've been reincarnated by one of the Gremory clan. Your quite lucky partner, they treat their servants quite well.]**

"Servant?"

 **[Let me explain]**

Time skip:

"I see…. Heh… this will be fun."

 **[Partner?]**

"I'm serious Ddraig, my normal boring life has been spruced up by this discovery, so many new things to explore and discover, so many new interesting beings and phenomena's to research. This is heaven."

 **[There is also a lot of danger partner, because you are my host you will attract the attention of a lot of powerful beings, and most are not kind.]**

"I have already predicted that outcome, thus I have come up with a simple solution Ddraig."

 **[Do tell, what is your solution to the many enemies you'll face in the future?]**

"Simple, I'll just get stronger." Issei stated with a nod.

 **[… heheheheheh… I already like you partner, we'll get along nicely.]**

"Obviously we'll get along, we are friends aren't we."

"Anyway, I have to come up with a way to get stronger; can you help me train Ddraig?"

 **[I don't know much about humanoid fighting techniques like martial art, but I do know dragon magic and I also know where a cache of magic books are hidden.]**

"Magic books?"

 **[Yes, one of my previous hosts was the descendant of long line of magicians. Over the years he collected a plethora of magic books from many pantheons, from Greek magic to the original magic the great warlock Merlin used. He hid it all on a remote island near this country; I believe that it's named Senkaku.]**

"That will be great resource for my growth. Let's go Ddraig, to Senkaku. Hmmm… since my parents are away for a month, I think it'll be ok if I miss a month of school. Like it'll make a difference anyway."

 **[How will we get there in the first place Partner, you can't exactly take transportation there directly since it's a bit too remote.]**

"Don't worry Ddraig, I have a solution, I never thought I would be able to use that invention in the first place."

 **[What invention?]**

"Don't worry I'll show you." As Issei replied he headed towards a door at the end of his lab, he then put his hand on the finger print scanner and the door opened like that of a camera lens.

Behind that door resided a futuristic flying aircraft. It has a wing span of 5 meters, and a length of 8 meters. The body is painted a sleek white with no apparent cockpit. A pair glowing rings resided on the wings one on each side, glowing an ethereal blue.

 **[What is that?]** Ddraig questioned while in silent awe at his partner's invention.

"Let me introduce you to the AGA LEO 23x, Leo for short, anti-gravity atmospheric and low-Earth orbital craft capable of going mach 28, has cloaking technology of my design which renders the craft completely invisible to radar and the visible spectrum. It should be able to get us to Senkaku in a minute. It can also transform itself as a portable lab on the go. So… how is it?"

 **[…Its amazing partner.]**

"Hehe… thank you Ddraig. Now let's go!" Issei said while fist pumping with Ddraig grunting in acknowledgement.

With that statement, Issei put his palm on the aircraft which glowed in response and an opening was created on top of the aircraft. As Issei got in, the opening closed, a humming noise appeared signaling the powering up of the engines. As the engines powered up the aircraft floated off the ground and the secret hangar bay which was Issei's backyard opened. Then the air craft shot straight up while turning invisible then headed towards Senkaku.

/

Location: Senkaku Island Clearing

Setting: (An old building resided on the clearing; it looked like a small Shinto shrine.)(Kinda looks like Urahara's candy shop- Bleach)

/

"So is this the building Ddraig, It seems a bit small to contain all the knowledge you told me about."

 **[Just go inside partner, you'll be surprised how big the place actually is."]**

"Ok, then."

/cliff hanger/


End file.
